What if?
by SPNaddict
Summary: What if Dean remembered the reaper and sam found out John secret. Chapter two added both boys secrets out out in the open story finished
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IF?**

"_HELP" "Somebody Please help"_

_Nurse comes rushing in to see what the problem is._

"_Please you've got to help him"_

"_He'll be alright mister...mister"_

"_Sam. Sam Winchester please, save my brother'_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Dean, Do-Do- Do you remember anything?" Sam Asked

"Reaper" Was all Dean could croak out his throat being sore from the tube the idiot doctors had shaved down it.

"What Dean" Sam Almost shouted at hearing Dean's answer

"R. Reaper Sammy, I-I Re remember a Reaper"

"Was it-it after you?"

"Yes Sammy" Dean said his voice starting to come back to normalness

"What happened how'd you escape?"

"I Didn't Sammy, It's Eyes turned Yellow then I woke up"

"Fuck!" Sammy exclaimed

"The yellow eyed Demon"

"Yeah, what-What about it?" Dean asked not quite catching on

"Dean, I'll be back" Sam called running out of the room and down the hall way

"_Not like I could go anywhere even if I wanted to" Dean muttered under his breath_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"DAD" Sam Yelled as he ran into his Father's hospital room

"What Sammy?" john said rather quietly

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"What are you talking about?"

"HE REMEMBERS ARE REAPER AND ITS EYES TURNING YELLOW AND GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE, SO DON'T PLAY DUM WITH ME DAD, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Sam continued to shout

"Sammy Keep you voice down"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SAMMY AND TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID, AND WHY THE FUCK YOU WEARN'T IN YOUR ROOM WHEN THIS WENT DOWN?"

"Sammy just keep your voice down, I'll tell you"

"Ok then," Sam said wanting to make sure John hadn't done what Sam predicted

"I made I deal"

"A a deal"

"Yes Sammy I made a deal with the yellow eyed bustard"

"Dad, W- Why?"

"For you for Dean"

"W-What did you promise the bustard"

"My Soul" John said rather hastily

"Is that all"

"No Kiddo"

"What else did you promise the fucker?" Sam was starting to get loud again

"The colt and the bullet"

"Fuck dad, why the hell did you promise the colt, the bullet, and you're soul"

"For you Sammy I knew you couldn't survive without dean, and because secretly I knew I couldn't survive knowing it was my fault you lost Dean."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sammy your back"

"Yes De. I'm back"

Dean was a little taken aback by the nickname the only time Sammy had every called Dean De was when he was hurting

"Sammy are you alright?"Dean asked

"I'm Fine De, It's you we should be worried about what else do you remember"

"Nothing much, Just- Just this reaper her name was Tessa or something, I remember me and you chatting with a talking board, and I remember The Reaper's Eyes turning yellow"

"Ok"

"Ok, that's all you've got to say, Sam I know something is bothering you, you've been quite since coming back from were ever it was that you went"

"Nothing's up De, Just I missed you that's all"

"That's another thing since when did you call me De?"

"Sorry Dean!"

"No need to be Sorry, now come here" Dean said motioning Sam towards the bed

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**One hour later**

_John and Dean were chatting while Sam took a corner_

"Hey Kiddo how are you?"

"Dad" Dean said in more of a questioning way "What's up with Sammy?"

"Nothing Kiddo, He's just tired, we all our don't scare us like that again"

"Sorry dad"

"Don't be sorry it isn't your fault that ALL demons are mother fuckers"

"Daddy" a small voice came from the corner

Turning around to see Sammy staring at him "Yes son"

"Shouldn't we tell him about you no" Sam said quite enough for only John to hear

"No Sammy" leaving Sammy to continue slumping in the corner

"You know I love you and Sammy right Dean!"

"Of course dad, What's wrong"

"Nothing Dean everything just perfect"

"Ok"

"Sammy can you give me a Dean a Minute" Sam slipped out so his dad and John could talk

"Promise me you'll watch out for Sammy"

"I always do dad"

"I know and I love you for that"

"Dean I'm sorry"

"For what dad"

John just shook his head and left the room

___________________________________________________________________

"Dad shouldn't we tell him"

"No Sammy"

"Why not"

"Sam I don't Have time to explain this"

"Why not dad'

"My bills come due"

"Your bill" "Shit dad, your going to hell for this'

"Sammy you must promise me not to tell Dean any of this"

"Dad— i-i"

"Sammy promise me you won't tell dean"

"Dad I can't"

"Promise me Sammy" johns give Sam that obey me or else look'

"I promise, I love you dad"

"I love you to Sammy" John said "Please keep him safe"

"I'll try'

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Let's call it"

"Time of death" Doctor looks down at watch "10:41 am"

"Sammy, he's dead'

"Sorry De" Sam said tears welling in his eyes "I'm sorry"

"For what"

"For dad"

"Why?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell you"

"Oh for fuck Sammy"

_Now not only was there something He had promised not to tell Sammy but there was something Sammy had promised not the tell Dean, Dean only hoped what Sammy was hiding wasn't as bad as Dean's Secret. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Please Sammy" Dean begged he really needed to know why Sammy was sorry for Dad.

"No De, I promised'

"Sammy" Dean said trying his own version of the puppy dog eyes.

"De, I can't, besides you really don't want to know"

"Sammy, Please I- I need to know"

"De, You don't need to know, I promised"

"Sammy, I promised him to but, that doesn't mean I'm going to keep it"

"De what, what did you promise him?" Sam asked

"You first, Sammy!"

"I'm Sorry Dean, I can't tell you"

**THREE WEEKS LATER **

"Sammy please, what did you promise dad you wouldn't tell me?" Dean asked and Sam couldn't believe that dean was still asking after 3 weeks and Sam was even less reluctant to tell Dean now more than ever, as Dean was going down a track of no return and Sam really didn't want to help lead Dean down that track.

"No Dean"

"Sammy, I need to know"

"No Dean, You don't need to know, you not coping as it is!"

"Sam, I'm coping fine, Please what do you know about dad"

"De, Please just drop it"

"Sammy A Reaper was after me"

"I know De."

"There's no way to escape death"

"Yeah So!"

"Sammy, What did Dad do?"

"Nothing Dean"

Dean wasn't getting anywhere yet again, he had this feeling his dad had dead because of him, and he really needed confirmation, but with Sam being a stubborn pain in the butt he wasn't likely to get what he needed anytime soon.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Please Sammy you have to tell me what Dad did?" Dean was at it again

"Dean, Dad didn't do anything!"

"Sammy, I know that's a lie"

"How Dean? What makes you so sure?"

"Just something he told me!"

"What did he tell you?"

"Sammy, He told me, oh never mind"

"De, What did he tell you"

"Something about about---"

"About what dean?"

"About you"

"What did he tell you about me De."

"You tell me what he did first"

"Dean I can't"

**FOUR WEEKS LATER**

"De, what did dad tell you?"

"You first Sammy"

"Dean, you know I can't"

"Why not it's been 2 months one week since his death, and you still won't tell me"

"Dean I promised"

"I no Sammy, but I just need to know"

"No Dean you don't need to know"

"Sammy"

"De, please!"

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

"De, Do you really want to know what Dad did?"

"Sammy, are you alright"

"Of course, just I can't keep if from you anymore"

"Ok Sammy I'm ready, what did dad do?"

"He he he ma made a a a deal"

"A deal Sammy?" Dean Questioned

"Yes De, He made a deal with the yellow eyed fucker"

"But Sammy, why why would dad do that?"

"He said he did it because he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if you died knowing it was his fault"

"Sammy, how could he sell his soul, how could he go to hell"

"Because, he loved you"

"POEPLE THAT LOVE YOU DON'T SELL THERE SOUL, THERE DON'T GO TO HELL"

"De, I'm Sorry"

"Sammy, W wh why would he do that, why would he make a deal with the thing that killed ---"

"I'm sorry de, I really am Sorry"

**FOUR WEEKS LATER**

"Sammy, Is it just me or was dad a asshole"

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"nothing Sammy, just he sold his soul for me and he told me I I might---"

"You might what dean"

"He told me I might have to kill you Sammy"

"What de,"

"He told me that there was a chance you'd go towards the demons that you'd side with them and that if you did I would Would Would"

"have to kill me"

"Sammy, I don't want to have to kill you"

"Don't worry De, I'm not going anywhere, Dad's just a asshole that's dumped a lot onto his kids"

"Sammy?"

"Yeah De,"

"I'm Sorry"

"what for?"

"He was your dad too"

"Well at least there's no more secrets between us'

"Yea and it only took what four months"


End file.
